


We Three

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Multi, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These nights are always about giving in to their baser instincts. </p><p>Charles, Erik knows, has never fully explored all of the range of his power - content as he was to know his boundaries but never go beyond them.</p><p>Erik’s trying to make sure that Charles knows just how far his range - and control - can go.</p><p>Testing the theory is easy enough in Erik’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: Charles and Erik both get off on Charles being in Erik's head while Erik has sex with ladies. 
> 
> This may be a slight deviation, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

These nights are always about giving in to their baser instincts. 

Charles, Erik knows, has never fully explored all of the range of his power - content as he was to know his boundaries but never go beyond them.

Erik’s trying to make sure that Charles knows just how far his range - and control - can go.

Testing the theory is easy enough in Erik’s mind.

-

Unlike every other night, Erik forces Charles to sit back at their table and let Erik set the pace for everything else.

There’s a petite woman at the bar with nearly jet-black hair and just as Erik approaches her, he sees her eyes are the color of fresh grass after the thaw.

She’s not quite what Erik’s normally interested in - it's Charles he wants, Charles he'll always want - but for an experiment, she’s perfect.

Not quite like Charles, but not too far off.

“Hello,” he says before he mentally tells Charles, _Go!_. 

For the rest of the night, Charles is at the mercy of Erik’s mind and his libido. There's a power in it, Erik thinks, heady and needing, in knowing that Charles is already aroused by his determination that this night be a little different from some of their previous rendezvous.

Erik likes the feeling of Charles’ emotions mixing with his, amplifying his own need for release.

It takes Erik a few moments to realize that the woman has yet to respond, so he tries again, “Can I buy you a drink?”

She looks at him, then, and he puts on a small smile - one that Charles says is not too menacing but not too innocent - and inches closer to her.

“You can,” she says, just as he feels her hand come to rest on top of his.

-

In less than an hour, Erik - with Charles’ help - has decided that the night will be more than pleasant. 

The woman, Claire, is content to follow Erik back to his hotel. She giggles a little as they walk away, though she calms down a fraction when Erik puts his hand on the small of her back.

Her skin is warm beneath her blouse, and Erik focuses on the way her blood is rushing towards where his hand rests. 

Charles, in the background, gets up from the table and follows closely. His own interest has risen, such that Erik knows Charles is closer to his own release than Erik is. There’s a spark from Charles just from watching Erik chat Claire up and from the way that Erik’s smile is not quite the same but close enough.

Those emotions make Erik pick up the pace for his walk. He thinks that the sooner his time with Claire is over, the sooner he can have Charles to himself.

-

As quietly as possible, Erik closes the door to “his” room and slowly undoes the knot of his tie. Claire’s walking through the small space, her hand brushing over the furniture as if she’s trying to memorize the setting.

That idea only makes Erik’s interest spike, and it's even better when Charles follows that, too. 

“Shall we?” he asks, padding towards the dresser and her. 

For a reply, she unbuttons her blouse and then starts at the zipper of her skirt. Her clothes fall gracefully at her feet and Erik has to admire the pink satin bra and panties, along with the pearl white garter belt.

“Perfection,” he says, though he doesn’t think he would have said that without Charles’ presence. 

She smiles at the comment and pushes herself into Erik’s space, and Erik smiles at her sudden brazenness. Her hands fumble with his belt, shirt, even his jacket when her hands roam higher and higher. His own clothes are less graceful when they fall to the floor, but Erik pays that no mind.

To his astonishment, Erik feels Charles’ own need and so Erik turns them both around, easing his way closer and closer to the bed.

He itches to flick the stockings free from the garter belt, but resists as he thinks about what it is going to be like if he makes her moan and cry out with them still on.

In the next room, he can feel it as Charles's fly comes undone, as Charles's watch approaches that same undone zipper.

Erik smiles to Claire as their calves and shins crash against the mattress. Up close, she’s graceful, and it makes Erik want her all the more.

She's a vision, laid out on the duvet like this, and Erik soaks in her features, not only just for his sake but for Charles’.

“What do you have in mind?” he manages to ask as he admires the view, more for Charles’ benefit than his own. Charles, he’s learned, has a love for watching Erik question and tease just before he makes every night perfect for the women.

She doesn't answer out loud; her eyes dart to Erik's half-hard erection and she writhes and moans softly.

“Is that how it’ll be?”

He likes the thrill of the chase and the victory of it.

-

Tonight, his plan is about teasing. Since Claire has given him nothing to go on, he starts with feather-light kisses against her mouth, her neck, her taut stomach and finally her thighs.

That heady feeling from before is back, amplified tenfold as Charles’ hand works feverishly at his erection. The feeling of Charles’ pleasure at being with Erik as he teases is enough to make Erik give up the tease, but Erik wants Charles to come apart before he has Claire to himself.

A deliberate kiss just above her mound has her moaning more than before and Erik knows that he’s made Charles nearly come apart. He keeps lavishing kisses over that spot - long and short and long - and as he places that last kiss he can feel Charles shatter at last - loud and nearly blinding in his own head.

With Charles sated, Erik stumbles as he tries to work on bringing Claire off. He appreciates having the last bit of pleasure and Claire’s already been canting her hips up at each of Erik’s kisses. 

She might be well on her way to wanting Erik for all he knows, but just as he sucks against her clit, he can tell that she’s more than ready.

He fumbles with pulling down his briefs, and settles himself between her legs.

Pushing in is like heaven - her body tuning in to his, thrust for thrust - and it is just as glorious to feel Charles’ mind want to go again as Erik’s pleasure grows.

Her heels dig into his thighs and she wants to get closer and closer. Erik complies and soon enough he brings the two of them over the edge.

His orgasm feels twices as powerful with Charles’ mind doing all it can to make Erik’s pleasure match Charles’ own from earlier.

Pulling out, he curls Claire into himself and settles in for a few hours. Another one of Charles’ affectations that makes these nights more real.

-

In the morning, Erik wakes with a start to see that Claire has started to put herself back together. It must be Charles’ doing, because the women aren’t normally this quick to leave.

He watches as she clips her stockings back on and shimmies into her skirt and blouse. She says nothing, and walks out just as easily as Erik walked to her last night.

From the other room, Charles’ connection tells Erik that the first part of the game is through.

Erik knows to leave Charles' mind alone for what's to come next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [redacted] for the beta.


End file.
